


Грани счастья

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: Счастье</p>
    </blockquote>





	Грани счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: Счастье

1\. Любовь  
Порой это мешает жить. Порой это мешает думать. И уж точно это мешает делу.  
Но…  
Эльфи входит в комнату, и в жизни словно появляется смысл. Горячий цветок распускается в груди, пульсирует, прикидываясь сердцем. 

 

2\. Наедине с миром  
Остаться одному.  
Вокруг всегда люди. Чьи-то глаза всегда смотрят на него. С самого рождения его изучают, за ним наблюдают, им восхищаются, его опасаются.  
Он уезжает в пустоши.  
Ничего особенного. Просто тренируется вдали от чужих глаз. Танцует с Масамунэ до изнеможения.  
Ноют мышцы. Разгоряченное тело постепенно остывает, становится холодно.  
Закат пламенеет во всю ширь небес.  
Тихо вокруг. На многие мили никого нет.  
Политика, интриги, ответственность, ненависть, зависть, боль, война. Бесконечная череда дел. Долг перед Корпорацией, долг перед подразделением Солджерс. Все это далеко отсюда. Ему придется вернуться и снова впрячься в свой воз, но пока - нет ничего и никого.  
Небо. Горы. Тишина.

 

3\. Бурное море  
Зак не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Нечто накатывает на него, словно огромная волна, обрушивается сверху, лишает возможности дышать. Зак чувствует себя беспомощной куклой в руках стихии.  
\- Сын? У меня сын?  
Он смеется и едва не плачет, и все одновременно.  
\- Сын! У меня родился сын!!! Вы слышите? У меня – родился – сын!!!

1\. Любовь


End file.
